1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a power window apparatus for opening and closing a vehicle window, particularly, to a power window apparatus in which an occupant in a driver seat can open and close all seat windows including non-driver seat windows by operating respective switches.
2. Related Art
In a power window apparatus in which a vehicle window is caused to be opened and closed by an electric motor, the motor rotates in a clockwise direction or a counter-clockwise direction to open and close the window based on an operation state of an operation switch. For example, when the operation switch is operated to an up position (a window closing position), the motor is driven to rotate in the clockwise direction, and the window is closed. When the operation switch is operated to a down position (a window opening position), the motor is driven to rotate in the counter-clockwise direction, and the window is opened. When a motor drive circuit switches the direction of a current flowing to the motor based on a signal from the operation switch, the motor is controlled to rotate in the clockwise direction or in the counter-clockwise direction.
Typically, a vehicle is provided with respective operation switches for a driver seat and other seats (a front passenger seat, a left rear seat, a right rear seat, and the like). An operation switch of a driver seat includes non-driver seat switches used to remotely open and close non-driver seat windows such as a front passenger seat window in addition to a driver seat switch used to open and close a driver seat window. An operation switch of the non-driver seat is used to open and close only the corresponding non-driver seat window. A control unit is provided so as to control an opening and closing operation of each seat window based on an operation of the corresponding switch.
JP-A-2008-19625 discloses a power window apparatus which is provided with respective control units for the operation switch of the driver seat and the operation switch of each of the non-driver seats, and in which the driver seat control unit and the non-driver seat control units are connected to each other via a serial communication line. In this power window apparatus, when an occupant operates the operation switch of the driver seat so as to open and close the non-driver seat window, the driver seat control unit communicates with the non-driver seat control unit via the serial communication line, and the non-driver seat control unit drives a window opening and closing motor for a non-driver seat.
JP-A-6-343279 discloses the power window apparatus that is provided with a single control unit for the operation switch of the driver seat and the operation switch of each of the non-driver seats. In this power window apparatus, when the single control unit receives an input signal from the operation switch of the driver seat, or the operation switch of the non-driver seat, the single control unit controls a window opening and closing motor for the corresponding seat.
JP-A-2012-82647 discloses the power window apparatus that includes a driver seat unit having the operation switch and the control unit, and a non-driver seat unit having the operation switch and a relay. In addition, the driver seat unit and the non-driver seat unit are connected to each other via a single signal line. In this power window apparatus, contacts of the operation switch and the relay of the non-driver seat unit cause a current flowing to the window opening and closing motor for a non-driver seat to switch its flow direction, based on an opening and closing operation of the non-driver seat window in the driver seat unit.
In the power window apparatus, an opening and closing operation of a window via a switch operation includes a manual operation and an automatic operation. In the manual operation, when a switch is operated to be in a manual opening position, an opening operation of the window is started, and the opening operation continues only while the switch is being operated. When the switch operation is released, the opening operation of the window is stopped. When the switch is operated to be in a manual closing position, a closing operation of the window is started, and the closing operation continues only while the switch is being operated. When the switch operation is released, the closing operation of the window is stopped.
In contrast, in the automatic operation, when the switch is further operated from the manual opening position to an automatic opening position, the opening operation of the window transitions to an automatic opening operation, and even when the switch operation is released, the opening operation of the window continues. When the window reaches a fully open position, the opening operation of the window is stopped. When the switch is further operated from the manual closing position to an automatic closing position, the closing operation of the window transitions to an automatic closing operation, and even when the switch operation is released, the closing operation of the window continues. When the window reaches a fully closed position, the closing operation of the window is stopped.